


Somnophilia

by SharkGirl



Series: Voltron NSFW Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Somnophilia, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Shiro was having another nightmare.Thankfully, Lance knew exactly what to do. After months of sleeping side-by-side, it was second nature for Lance to roll over and wrap his arms around Shiro’s middle, pulling him close and whispering sweet reassurances in his ear until his lover’s spasms subsided.Of course, he didn’t stop there.





	Somnophilia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francowitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/gifts).



> Here's a request from my beta, Jes~ I'd say that I hope she likes it, but she already told me! hehe XD  
> Please enjoy~

Lance awoke to what was becoming an all too common occurrence. The tossing and turning beside him, the pitiful moans and whimpers that broke his heart.

Shiro was having another nightmare.

Thankfully, Lance knew exactly what to do. After months of sleeping side-by-side, it was second nature for Lance to roll over and wrap his arms around Shiro’s middle, pulling him close and whispering sweet reassurances in his ear until his lover’s spasms subsided.

Of course, he didn’t stop there.

A long while ago, Lance found out that there was an even better way to rid Shiro of his night terrors. He’d discovered it by accident one night when he couldn’t wake Shiro up. The other was screaming, his eyes wide open, but unseeing. And finally, at his wits’ end, Lance did the only thing he hadn’t tried.

He kissed him.

It worked like a charm and, mistaking his lover’s slack mouth against his as an invitation, he went a bit further until it was suddenly all too apparent that Shiro was still very much asleep.

Lance had been embarrassed, sure, but he was upfront with his lover about it the following morning and, as it turned out, the very idea of Lance taking advantage of him in his sleep did something for Shiro. And, after a sputter-filled, red-faced confession, the two realized it was a desire they shared.

So now, any time Shiro woke him with one of his nightmares, Lance knew exactly what to do. And tonight was no exception.

He gave Shiro’s waist a squeeze before unwrapping his arms and trailing his fingers up the other’s chest. Shiro’s breathing had returned to normal, whatever horrifying visions from his time as the Champion clearly having vanished, wiped away by Lance’s touch.

Shiro sighed, relaxing completely in Lance’s hold. And now came the fun part.

Gingerly, as not to wake him, Lance scooted closer, pressing his quickly hardening length against the cleft of Shiro’s ass, suddenly wishing they’d gone without pajamas tonight. But the friction was good. It always was.

He moved his hands higher up Shiro’s bare chest, tweaking his nipples and relishing in the sharp intake of breath the teasing touch elicited. He loved this, getting to do whatever he wanted while Shiro slept on. Not that the other would deny him anything during his waking hours, but there was just something so taboo about this. And he grew to crave it.

Lance leaned forward, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses against the nape of Shiro’s neck before making his way to his shoulder. His hands were still teasing his chest, twisting the pert buds between his fingers just like he knew Shiro liked.

Shiro whimpered, this time in pleasure rather than pain, and Lance craned his neck to whisper into his ear. “I’ve got you,” he swore, rubbing his clothed erection against Shiro’s backside and providing more of that delicious friction he so needed.

But this wasn’t just about him.

“You feel so good,” Lance breathed, lips capturing Shiro’s earlobe. Then he pulled back, untangling himself and getting onto his knees. He placed a careful hand on Shiro’s shoulder and rolled him onto his back, thankful when the other went without a fight.

“ _Lance…_ ” Shiro moaned in his sleep, but otherwise did not stir.

“Shh,” Lance began, straddling his hips. “I’ll make you forget all about that bad dream,” he promised before rocking his hips. He grinned when he felt that Shiro, too, was hard, his cock trapped in his pajama pants, the outline clearly visible even in the dim light of their bedroom. “Good boy,” he whispered and bit his lip.

He continued like that, rutting against his slumbering lover, feeling the heat build in his belly. Even with permission, he still felt like what he was doing was wrong. But a good kind of wrong. And he knew that, any moment, Shiro might wake up and break the spell. Especially considering how the other’s hips were twitching, his head tilting back as he let out languid moans.

“Me, too,” Lance replied, his own thrusts growing erratic. He was so close. The feel of Shiro’s hard body on his bringing him right up to the edge. “Shit,” he cursed and bent forward, muffling his own shout against Shiro’s lips as he came.

When he pulled back, Shiro’s face was flushed, but his eyes were still closed. The only signs that he’d come were the red of his cheeks and his slightly labored breathing. Oh, and the sticky mess Shiro had made of the front of his pants. Then again, Lance had helped.

Lance gave a breathless chuckle and collapsed beside Shiro, resting his head on his chest. “Sweet dreams, big guy,” he said and then promptly fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com) and [send me a request](https://bleucheesy.tumblr.com/post/178479173014/i-just-received-my-nsfw-bingo-card-from-voltron).


End file.
